comic_modefandomcom-20200215-history
Cloudy
|species = Cumulus Cloud (Made from Water Vapor) |team = |episode = TBA |place = TBA |friends = Unknown |enemies = Unknown |color = White (cloud), dark gray (thunderstorm) |first_appearance = Chemical Reactions |voice = Michael Huang |latest_appearance = Chemical Reactions |recc = VRTVB |kills = 0 |deaths = 0}} Cloudy is a contestant in Battle for BFDI and a minor character in EBCGD. He was a recommended character who appeared in episodes 13, 17 and 18 as one of the 30 recommended characters that the voters could vote to join BFDI. However, he only got 4 votes and was blown away by Fanny to the Locker of Losers with Bell. In BFDIA, he placed 39th with 97 votes and did not make it, but he was the highest ranking contestant to have less than 100 votes. In No More Snow!, Cloudy, as a storm cloud, struck a tree with Lightning, which fell onto Pin who was stuck in a snowy gasoline mixture, killing her. This could mean that Cloudy and Lightning had escaped from the LOL, but by Welcome Back, they were both back inside. Cloudy's IDFB redesign features a more simple, perhaps minimalist design. Personality Since he is a minor character, his personality is unknown. Appearance Cloudy appears to be a cumulus cloud. His main body is white, and his outline is gray. Changes BFDI 12 * Cloudy is drawn nicely. * Cloudy looks like the generic BFDI cloud asset. * Cloudy uses a generic cloud design. * Cloudy has no limbs. * Cloudy has a gray outline. BFDI 17 (Recommended Character) * Cloudy has arms. * Cloudy has a black outline. * Cloudy has his own asset. * Cloudy is badly drawn. BFDI 17 (30 Recommended Characters) * Cloudy reverts back to their BFDI 12 design. IDFB + BFB * Cloudy is smaller. * Cloudy has shading to their top and bottom. * Cloudy's outline is a darker gray. * Cloudy uses a unique asset. Relationships Book Deaths None Number of Kills Kills: 0 Trivia * Cloudy is one of the few characters who are limbless, as well as one of the few characters who can fly. He is currently the only character with both of these attributes to appear in multiple episodes, other than Puffball. * When sad, Cloudy becomes gray and rains. * Cloudy's old asset is used frequently in BFDI for clouds, along with a couple others. * Cloudy is one of two characters to kill Pin so far (with the other being Four). ** This makes Cloudy the third recommended character to kill a contestant, the first being Bomby, and the second being Batteries. ** However, this kill may be taken as Lightning did it, as it struck the pine tree, Cloudy simply summoned it. * Following information from BFB 1 and 2, Cloudy seems to enjoy collecting things. ** He has 37 favorite numbers. However, it is unknown what they are. ** He also collects friends, as he mentions when Leafy asks if he wants to be friends with her. ** This is also proved by Cloudy's collection of "junk" (including attempting to collect a jawbreaker in Lick Your Way to Freedom) and his list of things to "collect" (including Leafy as of BFB 2). ** In BFB 3, he says that his planet collection is complete. * Cloudy's speech is marked by switching consonants in their voicing; this switches the following sounds: ** ch and j (or g as in "badge") ** f (or ph) and v ** k (or c, or the first sound in qu and x) and g (as in bag) ** p and b ** s and z (spelled with an s in some words, such as "clouds") ** sh and /ʒ/ as in "pleasure" ** t and d ** the two th sounds in "the" and "thing" * Judging by Book's "definition" of him in BFDI 18, Cloudy is revealed to have serious mood swings. * According to a tweet by Satomi, Cloudy was a female during the production of Getting Teardrop to Talk, but he was switched due to his voice being misleading. * Cloudy is said to like sleeping. Gallery Cloudy BFB.png Cloudy wiki pose.png Cloudy BFDIA.png Category:Recommended Characters Category:Limbless Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Cloudy Category:Locker of Losers Category:Males Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Beep Category:Contestants Category:Minor characters